


Broken Pencils

by BornofFlame



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, chlonath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Nathanael stands up for himself and Chloè realizes that a certain tomato is growing on her.ABANDONED ON DECEMBER 6, 2020 LMAO
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say Chlonath? Also, comment if you find any errors and kudos are always appreciated.  
> Originally posted on my Tumblr, miraculous-mused, go follow me. Or don’t, I’m not in charge of you.  
> Enjoy!

“You, you stepped on my bag.” Nathanael stuttered at Chloè, who turned with a flip of her hair.

“Do I look like I care?”

“You may not, but I do! I bought new colored pencils and you broke them!” The shy art kid pulled the pack out of the trampled bag and showed it to her.

“Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Who wastes their time coloring when there’s so many other things to do!” She sneered at him and slapped the pencils out of his hand.

Nathanael stared at her, his mouth open before he snapped it shut.

“It’s called a hobby Chloè, you should try one sometime.” He gathered up the pencils and threw them into his bag before slinging it on.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go figure out how many hours I need to work to be able to purchase a new set.”

He stormed off, and Chloè watched him go, her mouth gaping open.

_When did that tomato become so fiesty?_

…

Chloѐ entered her room in a terrible mood. First, she’d been having a great day and then that stupid kid had to stand up to her.

She sat on her fainting couch and glared at the ground, waiting for her butler to notice that she was upset.

However, he didn’t and Chloè’s anger overboiled.

“JEAN PASCAL! Or whatever your name is, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Her butler dropped his duster and ran over. “Mademoiselle called? What can I get you? Chocolates? Mr. Cuddly?”

“I want you to find the most expensive colored pencils in the city and buy them. I’ve decided to like art. Actually, I want you to buy two sets. And wrap one. Now, go!” Chloè crossed her arms and sat back, watching her butler scurry off to do her bid.

Step one, complete.

Now, for step two, which would be indefinitely harder. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found Marinette’s name, which was buried at the very bottom of her contacts.


	2. A text.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has to ask Marinette for something.  
> Kindly.

**Chloé** : Dupain-chang? I want you to give me the art kid’s number.

 **Marinette** : It’s Dupain-Cheng.

 **Marinette** : Why do you want Nathanael’s number? You were pretty mean to him today.

 **Chloé** : Maybe I had a change of heart.

 **Marinette** : Chloé, you can only have a change of heart if you have one.

 **Marinette** : … I’ll give you it, but only if you tell me what you’re going to say to him.

 **Chloé** : Ugh, fine.

 **Marinette** : Go on.

 **Chloé** : Nathanael, I bought you new colored pencils, come get them before I toss them in the trash.

 **Marinette** : Well, it certainly sounds like you. What inspired this change of heart?

 **Chloé** : Just give me the number Dupain-chang

 **Marinette** : Dupain-ChENG, it’s an E, not an A

 **Marinette** : Shared: Contact; Nathanael Kurtzberg

 **Marinette** : I swear, if you’re mean, I’ll hunt you down.

 **Chloé** : Calm down, I’m not always a jerk.

 **Marinette** : Right…


	3. Another text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé been busy texting today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, this is my first time posting a work I’m updating.  
> Enjoy!

**Chloé** : Nathanael, I bought you new colored pencils, come get them before I toss them in the trash.

 **Nathanael** : Chloé?

 **Chloé** : Duh, how dumb can you get Tomato?

 **Nathanael** : Sorry, I just don’t have your number saved.

 **Nathanael** : I’m busy RN, can I get them tonight?

 **Chloé** : I guess.

 **Nathanael** : Thank you?

 **Chloé** : ….

 **Chloé** : ….

_*Chloé has left the conversation*_


End file.
